Zelda's Birthday Surprise
by GAVZILLA
Summary: Just a simple ZeLink oneshot I worked on for the past couple days.


Hello! Taking a break from some of my Megaman stories, I decided to write a Zelda Fanfic. Enjoy!

P.S I understand that this concept has been used already, but, who cares!

P.S.S This is my first LoZ fic, so, go easy on me! :P

* * *

Zelda woke up with the rising sun, shining through her windows. She was so excited for today! Why? Because today was her 17th birthday! Now, in Hyrule, 17th birthdays are a big deal. It's when they become an adult.

She got out of bed, and made her way to the window. She opened it up, and took in the breathtaking view. She was so excited! She was going to spend the day, celebrating her 17th birthday with... Link...

Link... A frown came to Zelda's face. He was gone for about a month in a half now. Gone, on another of his adventures, and he still wasn't back! She was so worried!

What if he isn't going to get back in time? Tears started to form in her eyes. This was going to be one of the most perfect days, with the most perfect guy she could think of.

A knock was heard from Zelda's door. "Who is it?" Zelda asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's me Impa." Impa replied, "The King wanted me to make sure you were up, and ready."

"Well, you can tell him that I'm up." Zelda said with a discomforted tone. "May I come in?" Impa asked. "Sure." Zelda replied, this time with a more soothed tone.

"What's wrong?" Impa asked, shutting the door behind her. "Huh? Nothing's wrong." Zelda said. "You seem uneasy." Impa said back. "It's nothing..." Zelda said, opening up her closet door.

"Zelda, I know you better then you may yourself." Impa said, "Can you please tell me what's wrong?" Zelda stopped going through her clothes, and sat down on her bed, next to Impa.

"It's... it's just that... I wish Link was back in time for my party..." Zelda stuttered. Impa sighed a smile. "Ah, love." Impa started, "It's a wonderful thing."

"I didn't say that I loved him!" Zelda said nervously. "Like I said Princess, I may know you better then you may know yourself..." Impa trailed off.

"I just... really miss him..." Zelda stuttered again. Impa chuckled a little. "I'm sure that'll he be back in time of your party." Impa stood up, and walked to the door.

"How can you be so sure?" Zelda asked. Impa opened up the door, and then turned around to look at the Princess. "He's a Man of his word." Impa replied, and then shut the door.

It was about 11 o'clock at night, and all of the guests that came to Zelda's party, were leaving. Zelda leaned against the balcony of the ball room, and just let cool, night air, brush up against her.

During her party, she had to fake a smile, and that she was having a good time. "How was your party, Princess?" Impa asked from the balcony doorway.

"He... didn't make it... you were wrong..." Tears were forming in her eyes. "Yes... it appears that I was wrong..." I smile formed on Impa's face, as she walked back into the castle.

Silence overtook for the next couple minutes, as Zelda silently cried to herself. Oh how she wished that Link was here to cheer her up.

Her sobs became louder, as she let the tears flow. She quieted herself however, as she heard footsteps from behind. She wiped her eyes, and cheeks. Not wanting anyone to notice her crying. She suspected it was Impa, or her father.

"Zelda... why are you crying?" A soft soothing voice came from behind. Zelda recognized the voice immediately. She just shakes her head, thinking her head was just playing tricks on her.

"Zelda?" The voice was closer this time. This has to be real... Zelda thought to herself. She turned around to see that no one was there. Her heart was broken. Her mind was playing tricks on her. She leaned her back against the railing, and slowly fell to her knees, and started to bawl, into her arms.

Then a hand was placed on her shoulder. When she looked up, she was young man, dressed in a green tunic, looking down with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Link!" Zelda lunged up, and hugged Link as hard as she could, "I missed you so much." Zelda cried into his shoulder. "Happy birthday Zelda." Link said as he looked into her eyes, "And you want to know what your present us?"

"You?" Zelda looked up at Link. "Good guess, but no." Link chuckled. "Then what is it?" Zelda smiled. "This." Link simply said as he kissed her. Zelda instantly kissed back, letting there tongues dance in each other's mouths.

"So how did you like your present?" Link asked. "Best Birthday Surprise ever..." Zelda looked into Link's eyes.

"I love you Zelda."

"I love you Link."


End file.
